What the Blind Man Saw
by Cybra
Summary: “Those who can see don’t see anything. And as much as I hate to admit it, most blind beggars are too interested in getting money from the sighted to really pay attention to who’s giving it to them. But old Blind Jack pays attention.” (Answer to


What the Blind Man Saw

By Cybra

**Special Note:  **This, obviously, goes against the Basilian Canon.  This is an entry into the "Gender Bender" challenge issued by myself on Basil's Public Reading Forum.

**Disclaimer:**  The Basil of Baker Street Mysteries belong to the late Eve Titus, The Great Mouse Detective belongs to the Walt Disney Company, and Inspector Vole – who makes an appearance – belongs to Mlle. Irene Relda.

They came to me to ask about the murder: the two men and the woman.  Strange that the men would let a woman come, you say?  Well, the men did not know she was among them.

Oh, did old Blind Jack confuse you?  So sorry.  I'll have to fix that.

The three of them were an inspector from the Yard, a detective, and a doctor.  Now, the woman was not necessarily the last of the three, so don't you start pointing fingers.  They would each ask me questions, trying to figure out how much I had heard.  After about an hour, they had what they needed to know and were trying to get me to agree to go to court to testify.

But I wanted to have some fun with the woman.  The entire time, she had behaved precisely as a man would have, but there were a few subtle clues that only a blind man like me could see.

"I'll go," I stated gruffly, "but I want to talk to you first.  Alone."

I looked up in her general direction.  I knew where she was since she had chosen to walk over to my right a few seconds ago.

There was a few seconds of hesitation.

One of the men said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you afraid a blind man like me will hurt your friend?" I sneered.

"I've seen what blind men can do when they catch people unawares," the same man snapped.

The other man stated, "As have I."

"It's all right.  I'll be fine," the woman told the man. "Why don't you two step outside?  I'll be out in a few minutes."

Two sets of footsteps exited the room.  I heard the first man grumble just before the door shut, "He's up to something."

"I know exactly how you feel…" the other man stated as the door shut.

To be sure that they would not hear us, I motioned for the woman to lean towards me.  When I felt her close to me, her body tense in readiness just in case, I whispered, "No need to fear me, miss."

She hissed in surprise and shock.  I felt her jerk her head away from me for a moment.

I smirked.  I had her, and she knew it.

Leaning back towards my ear, she hissed, "How?"

"Those who can see don't see anything," I snorted. "And as much as I hate to admit it, most blind beggars are too interested in getting money from the sighted to really pay attention to who's giving it to them.  But old Blind Jack pays attention."  I grinned.  "You walk too softly for a man, my dear.  Your voice isn't _quite _right, and your touch is a touch too light."  I chuckled at my unintended pun.

She remained silent for a moment before she asked me softly, "What do you want?"

"A few shillings," I answered, holding out my hand.

"That's all?"

"That's all a beggar like me could ever want.  Other than the fun we've just had, of course."  I smiled toothily.

I felt a coin pressed into my hand a second later, but it was not a shilling.  From the way it felt in my hand, I knew I held a sovereign.  Smile sliding from my face, I hissed in surprise, "Miss!"

"Keep it."  I heard the smile and hint of humor in her voice.  "I appreciate someone who observes the minor details."

She left me then, walking away, opening the door, and shutting it behind her.

Not knowing what else to do, I slid the sovereign in my pocket.  But after a few moments, I started to laugh quietly to myself.  I had thought to have a little sport with her, but it seems that she had had a little sport with me in the end.

~*~

Basil of Baker Street stepped out of the room, closing the door.

"What did he want?" Dawson asked, clearly suspicious for he had seen the mischievous look in the blind man's eye.

Basil raised an eyebrow.  "He simply wanted clarification on something but did not wish to discuss it in front of you two.  It was a bit…unusual."

Inspector Vole raised his own eyebrow at that cryptic response.  "All is well, I assume?"

"Oh, yes."

"He will still testify?"

"Yes, Vole, he will," Basil answered, green eyes rolling.

Satisfied, the inspector led the way out.

Dawson walked beside his friend.  "So what did he want to talk to you about?"

The detective did not answer right away.  "As I said, Dawson, it was simply an unusual matter.  No need to concern yourself."

Even though the doctor did not look wholly satisfied, Dawson fell silent and continued walking.

Glancing back, Basil slowed for a brief moment.  Then the detective hurried after the doctor, eager to leave the person who knew a secret that could destroy a hard-won career behind.


End file.
